


Querido Jim

by Kinkatia



Series: So Funny [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkatia/pseuds/Kinkatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of-sequel to It Must Be So Funny.</p><p>After Jim's death, Sebastian has to cope with his grief. </p><p>To do so, he keeps a journal, in which he writes to the memory of the man he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querido Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually writing this as a blog over at: http://itmustbesofunny.tumblr.com
> 
> Updates will be sporadic, hopefully growing more frequent and ending with the publication of a fic taking place in the same universe as It Must Be So Funny, but not Sebastian-centric. It all follows, one to the other, I promise.
> 
> This will be the compilation of the tumble posts, updated as I remember to do it.

I keep asking myself how you could do this to me. 

It’s a stupid question.

You weren’t thinking of me at all.

* * *

 

I would have stopped you. You knew that, didn’t you? After I told you how I felt, you sent me away so I couldn’t interfere with your precious little plan.

Fuck you. You kept me around because I kept you in check, but the one time you  _needed_  me there you made sure I wasn’t. 

I knew you were bored, but I never thought you were self-destructive. Maybe I should have seen it. But I was never your keeper. It wasn’t my job to keep you alive. I knew from the start you’d never see me as anything but a plaything. 

So why the hell do I feel like your blood is on my hands?


End file.
